Affair of the Heart
by merderforvr99
Summary: Derek runs to Seattle after catching Addison with Mark. He reunites with his best friend. Do these two stand a chance at finally finding happiness in each other's arms? Or will Meredith let her career destroy them once again. Not the best at summaries
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my new story. It's a Mer/Der story but may take awhile to get there.

**Please read and review**. Enjoy and I will have an update tomorrow.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the Character's**

* * *

_Derek knocked on Meredith's door. He had to tell her tonight he couldn't wait. He couldn't deny his feelings for her any longer. He was in love with her. For the last three years he had watched her date other guys and kept his feeling secret. Listen to her complain how they were never quite right for her. Still he remained quiet. He was done it was now or never. _

_"Derek what are you doing here?" she rubbed the sleep from her eyes._

_"Meredith I need to talk." he walked into her house._

_"Is everything okay?" she asked._

_"No everything isn't okay. Meredith you are my best friend. I couldn't imagine my life without you. That being said this has to stop. I can not go on with this any longer." _

_"Derek your not making since. Your my best friend too." she didn't understand what he was saying._

_"You don't understand I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since the day I met you . It's a love that keeps growing. I refuse to remain "just" friends any longer. I need more and I know that together we could have an exceptional love. A love that is bound for greatness. You always date these losers and you realize that they are not right for you. It's because we belong together. Not just as friends." he blurted out._

_Meredith was thrown back by his words. She didn't know what to say. "I.."_

_"Listen you have to understand. I am nothing without you. Please give "us" a chance. I can make you the happiest woman. That I can promise you." he took a hold of her hand._

_Meredith remained speechless. She loved Derek but she couldn't lose him. She depended on him for everything. If it didn't work out she wouldn't have him to talk to. She would lose herself. She couldn't do it. "I'm sorry Derek. Your my best friend. Why do you have to change that. We are happy being friends."_

_"No Meredith your happy. I am not happy I don't like thinking of you with another man. If we stay friends I could hurt someone. If you can't be with me. Than I'm sorry we have to stop being friends." he turned to leave._

_"Derek, Derek" _

_Derek walked to the door. He stopped and turned around. "I love you Meredith"_

_"You can't stop being my friend. I need you Derek" she begged as the tears fell from her eyes._

_"I'm sorry Meredith." he opened the door and walked out._

_Meredith stared at the door. She wanted to run after him but knew that it wouldn't stop him from leaving. She fell to the ground. The tears fell like rain. She had lost her best friend. A friend that she loved more than anything. Fear kept her sitting there. Fear kept her from going after the man that she loved._

**

* * *

**

**Five Years Later**

Meredith walked into the house a little after midnight. As she discarded her shoes in the middle of the floor and threw her coat on the couch. She knew that Izzy would complain in the morning. Tonight she didn't care. She was ready to climb the stairs and head to bed. Bed the idea put a smile on her face. She walked into her bedroom and immediately threw her scrubs on the floor. She collapsed onto the bed. Just when she closed her eyes the phone started to ring. She didn't want to answer but was afraid it was the hospital.

"Hello this better be important. Someone best be on their death bed." she yelled thinking it was one of her interns.

"Mer it's me." Derek said.

"Meredith I need you." he explained.

Meredith set up at once. She could tell something wasn't quite right with him.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I can't talk about it over the phone. Can I come to Seattle?" he asked.

"Of course. What about your practice?" she asked.

"I'll tell you everything. I will meet you at the hospital tomorrow." he said.

"Okay are you sure your okay?" she knew something was wrong.

"No I'm not okay. I need you. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks Mer." he said.

"Your welcome" she hung up the phone.

Derek Shepherd had been her best friend for twelve years. They had met and become instant friends in college. She was able to share every thing with him. He always had the tequila waiting for her when a guy did her wrong. She thought that they would be best friends forever. Then it happened he fell in love with her.

He told her of his feelings. She wanted to fall into his arms. She couldn't to scared to lose the one person who meant so much to her.  
She took the wrong road and they drifted apart. She moved to Seattle and he stayed in New York.  
He ended up marrying Addison Montgomery. It was a shock to hear the news. They were nothing alike. She was miss high society ruler of the upper class.  
She had received an invitation to the wedding but pride kept her from attending. Instead she buried herself into her work and became one of the top Neurosurgeons of Seattle.

She knew that something was wrong for Derek to come all the way to Seattle.  
She just hoped that she was able to keep her feelings for him hidden.  
Now was not the time to ruin her career with thoughts of love and butterflies.

She closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come. Life was funny just when you thought everything was going as planned.  
A curve ball gets thrown and knocks down all of the pieces that were so carefully put together.

* * *

Meredith stood at the coffee pot. She needed the coffee to jump start her morning.

"Good morning" Izzy bounced into the kitchen.

"What's with you this morning?" Meredith looked at her.

"Alex said the magic words last night" she shouted.

Meredith would have felt ecstatic for her friend. The lack of sleep didn't exactly put her in the best mood. "That's great Iz" she yawned.

"Why are you tired? You came straight home after your surgery last night." Izzy poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"Derek called last night"

"Really why did he call?" Izzy looked at Meredith. She knew how she felt for the man.  
There were many relentless nights spent on the couch. Nights that Meredith cried over him.  
The man that she was unable to share her true feelings with.

"He's coming to Seattle" she took a sip of her coffee.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Listen please don't say anything.  
He's probably going to be here for a week. Then he will go home to his wife.  
Pretend doing that time that you don't know how I feel. Please Izzy" Meredith begged.

"Hey your secrets are safe with me. What if he wants another chance with you?"

"Seriously he is married. Besides I threw away the one chance I had with him."

"You never know Meredith. Maybe we all deserve a second chance at happiness" Izzy smiled as she walked out of the room.

Meredith stood staring after her. She tried to wrap her mind around Izzy's words.  
She wanted a second chance with Derek. Hell she had never stopped loving the man.  
Only she knew that it couldn't happen. She knew that he was married and that would keep her feelings at bay.  
He wouldn't be in town for long until the day he left she could hide her feelings.  
She shook her head as she grabbed her coffee.  
"You can do this Meredith" she whispered to herself as she walked out the door.


	2. Trouble in Paradise?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy**

**A/N: Okay so I decided to post another chapter. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. There is a lot to come from this story. Please read and REVIEW.. I love reviews hopefully I get another chapter up tomorrow**

Meredith finished signing off on her charts.

"Can I come in?" Derek stood at the door. She couldn't help but see the pain in his eyes.

"Derek" she yelled and ran over to him.

He took her into his arms. "It's nice to see you. Look at you still the same girl that stole my heart all those years ago." he smiled.

Meredith wrapped her arms around him. She had wanted to be in his arms for so long. Now that she was there she didn't want to let go. "You look great" she whispered.

She finally let go. "Want to grab some lunch?" she asked.

"Yes" he took her hand as they walked to the cafeteria.

They grabbed a bite to eat and sat down at the table in the corner. She knew that something was bothering him.

"What's going on Derek?" she asked.

"Addison and I have had trouble lately. My career started taking over our marriage. Then one night I went home determined to fix what was broken. When I walked up the stairs I could hear her in the bedroom. I thought she was crying. When I walked into the room she was with Mark." he looked down at his plate. Embarrassed that his wife had to turn to another man for comfort.

Meredith stared at him. "I am so sorry." she whispered as she placed her hand on his arm. She knew that Mark was a player. She had to set him straight a couple times in college. Although she never thought he was capable of hurting his best friend. They were all three so close in college. When she left New York Mark had begged her to return. Told her that she had destroyed Derek. It felt ironic that he would do the same.

Derek looked at her. He couldn't believe that after all these years he still felt the same. He shook his head. Life wasn't fear and he had no one to blame but himself. He knew that it was hard for Addison having to live in Meredith's shadow all of those years. He had tried to forget her to put an end to the feelings that he felt for her. Sadly those feelings never went away. Eventually he buried himself into his work hoping that he would forget her. It only caused his wife to fall into the hands of his best friend.

"Dammit" he said the words a little to loud.

"I wish I knew what to say. I've never been good at comforting." she didn't have the ability. Unlike Izzy who listened every time she broke down about Derek.

"Tell me what's new with you." he smiled.

"I love my job. I worked hard to get where I am at." she didn't like talking about herself.

"Is there anyone in your life?" he asked hoping the answer was no.

"No like I said I work hard."

Derek looked at her "So your on top of the mountain all alone?" he asked.

Meredith was taken back by his words. "I'm not alone. I have friends and they are my family."

"Friends are nice Mer but without love what do you have?" he asked.

"Love ends up letting you down in the end." she spoke the words not caring that it would hurt him.

Derek took a deep breath. "Okay so maybe I deserved that."

"No I had no right to say that. It's just that I.." she stopped afraid of saying the words that she swore to keep inside.

"Are you going to finish your sentence?" he asked.

Meredith looked at him. So many times she had picked up the phone. To tell him how she felt. There was to much water under the bridge. She took a deep breath. "I am glad you came here." she smiled.

"How do you feel having another neurosurgeon around?" he asked.

"Why are you staying?" she asked.

"Chief Webber made an offer I couldn't refuse." he smiled.

"What about your practice?" she couldn't believe he was willing to give it up.

"I needed a change. I have thought about this for a long time."

"Welcome to Seattle" she took a drink of her coffee.

Derek smiled it was definitely going to be a nice change. A chance to work beside Meredith Grey. The woman who held his heart.

"Where are you staying?" she asked.

"Actually I am meeting with a Realtor today" he looked at his watch.

"Oh" she smiled.

"I have to get going. Feel up to drinks tonight?" he asked.

"Always" she laughed.

"See you tonight" he grabbed his tray off of the table.

Meredith took a deep breath. "Watch yourself" she whispered. She had to keep her feelings hidden. The last thing Derek Shepherd needed was her emotions getting in the way of his already messed up life.

Izzy and Christina sat down at the table. "Tell us everything" Christina could hardly contain her enthusiasm.

"There's not much to tell. I am sure Derek doesn't want his problems spread all over the hospital."

"So trouble in paradise?" Izzy smiled. She was hoping that Derek left Addison. She knew that Meredith was in love with him.

"I told you Izzy there's nothing to tell" she didn't want to betray his confidence.

"Yeah right" Christina leaned back on her chair. She knew that he had left the she-devil.

"Seriously drop it" Meredith grabbed her tray and stormed off. She didn't have time to deal with her friends.

"Fifteen bucks says they will sleep together tonight" Christina threw the money on the table.

"What are we betting on this time?" Alex sat down next to Izzy.

"Derek Shepherd and Meredith." Izzy threw her money on the table. "I think it will take a week."

Alex laughed. "Seriously we are talking about Meredith"

Izzy slapped his arm. "Nice friend you are"

"Hey I am just stating the facts. Meredith is a player" he smiled.

"She is definitely a player." George sat at the table.

"Whatever Bambi. Jealous much?" Christina laughed as Alex threw his money on the table.

"Seriously George you know she's not interested." Izzy rolled her eyes.

"She was interested until he showed up." he was in love with Meredith.

Christina looked at her pager. "Have to run" she smiled as she picked up the money from the table.

"Do you want in George?" Christina asked.

George threw the money on the table. "I don't think she will go there"

"We will see" Christina took off running down the hall.


	3. Mistake?

Meredith sat down at the bar. She had agreed to meet Derek for drinks. Although right now she felt like running. She shook her head whenever life got to difficult she would run. It was time to stand and fight for what she wanted.

"Miss me?" Derek kissed the top of her head.

"Of course" she teased. Keep it cool she told herself.

"How was the house?" she took a drink of her tequila.

"It's not a house Mer. It's land and lots of land." he laughed.

"So you didn't buy a huge town home?" she smiled this was the Derek that she fell in love with. Not the one who lived in New York with Addison Montgomery.

"Those days are gone" he couldn't go back to New York.

"What about Addison?" she asked.

Derek looked at the bar. He didn't know what the future held for him. One thing was for sure he couldn't lose Meredith.

"I don't know" he waved at the bartender.

"Scotch please" Meredith smiled.

"So you do remember" he laughed.

"I could never forget" she had tried to put him behind her. It wasn't an easy task.

Christina and Izzy sat at the table. "She keeps drinking like that. I will definitely win" Christina said.

"Oh shut up" Izzy laughed knowing that Christina was right. Tequila always brought out the worse side of Meredith Grey. The side that liked to take strange guys home. "She will regret it in the morning." Izzy looked at the way Meredith watched Derek.

"I don't think she will have any regrets." Christina smirked.

Izzy rolled her eyes. Christina would never understand the way Meredith felt for Derek. Not until she fell in love with someone. Then she would understand.

Derek smiled at Meredith. "I still can't believe no man has snatched you up."

"It's not easy to win my love. I have high expectations." she could never find a guy that could replace Derek.

He smiled there was nothing quite like Meredith Grey. She was getting tipsy and when she was drinking tequila she liked to talk. There were many times in the past when he was able to get her to tell her deepest secrets. "So have you missed me?"

"More than you will ever realize" she looked into his eyes. The deep blue that made you want to stare forever.

"Tell me Meredith have you ever regretted leaving New York?" he asked hoping she would tell him what he needed to hear. The words that would cause him to pick her up and take her home.

"Every single day" she smiled.

That was all he needed to hear. The words that gave him hope. The words that gave him hope for the future.

"Can I take you home?" he asked.

Meredith nodded her head. She wanted Derek and there was no time like the present.

Derek lead her out the door.

Christina smiled. "Sorry Barbie"

"You haven't won yet." Izzy said.

"Give it up already" Christina laughed.

"No I live with her. If he is there in the morning then you can have your money. Until then wait and see"

"Oh I'll wait. Though you know what's going to happen"

Izzy knew that Christina was right. She just hoped that Meredith didn't get in over her head.

Derek watched as Meredith discarded her clothes on the floor.

He stood looking at her.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" she asked.

Derek smiled as he walked over to her.

"Are you sure about this?" he didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Derek we are adults. I have wanted this for so long." she had dreamed of this moment with him.

"Oh Mer" he walked over to her. He placed his arm around her and walked her backwards. Once he was close to the bed she sat down.

He gently started kissing her.

Meredith felt loss in a sea of pleasure. One kiss and he had her hypnotized. She didn't know how Addison could ever betray his love.

As Derek undressed Meredith knew that this was one memory that would forever play in her mind. Even if he went back to New York she had this memory to keep her happy.

"Oh Derek" Meredith screamed as she felt his lips on her body.

Derek didn't stop the kisses. He kept kissing her until he reached her lips.

"Please" she begged needing to feel him inside of her.

"Okay" he laughed as he entered inside of her.  
She wanted tonight to last. Though she wasn't strong enough to hold out to long.

They finished up and Meredith collapsed beside him on the bed.

"That was great" he wrapped his arms around her.

Meredith wanted to say something to him. Her voice was lost in the happiness that she felt.

She closed her eyes. This would be the first night that she fell asleep happy.

Not that she hadn't shared this bed with other men. No man could arouse the feelings that Derek Shepherd released.

She was in love with him. There was no way that she could continue this affair.

"Good night" she whispered before she fell asleep.

Derek held onto her. He was finally with the woman that he loved. There was no one that would keep him from her now.


	4. It's called LOVE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's**

Meredith climbed out of bed. She looked at Derek. She should have stayed away from the tequila. This was a mistake and now they would have this weighing over their heads. He was a married man and she knew better. She pulled the blanket around her.

Derek felt the blankets leave his body. He looked up at Meredith.

"Good morning" he smiled.

"Listen I have an early surgery. You need to leave" she had to get him out of here. She definitely didn't want Izzy to find out.

"We could ride in together" he didn't want to leave.

"No that's not a good idea."

"Why?" he didn't like the sound of her voice.

"Do you want the whole hospital talking?" she knew mouths would be running if they rode in together.

"I have nothing to hide" he laughed.

"Yes you are married. Trust me you don't want this spread around"

"I am separated and she cheated on me."

"So what am I payback?" she yelled.

"Of course not. How could you say that?"

"I don't know what's going on. Please just leave." she had to get some space between them.

"Fine I'll leave." he stood up and grabbed the pants lying on the floor. "This is far from over Meredith Grey. I let you leave once it will not happen again" he put his shirt on.

Meredith didn't know what to say. She stood there listening to him.

He walked over to her. He gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "See you at work" he smiled as he walked out of her bedroom.

Meredith sat down on her bed. She had made a mistake and she knew it would cost her.

Izzy sat at the table waiting for Meredith.

Derek walked into the kitchen. "Good morning" he smiled.

"Hello Dr. Shepherd"

"Derek" he corrected her.

"Derek" she laughed.

He sat down at the table with his cup of coffee.

"So you spent the night with Meredith?" she knew that Christina won.

"Yes" he smiled as he took a drink.

"What are you doing? She hasn't made you leave yet?" Izzy asked.

"I thought I could have some coffee first. Will you talk to her make sure she's alright?" he needed someone to talk some since into her.

"Sure" she smiled.

"Thanks" he took his last drink.

"Let me know?" he asked.

"Yes"

Derek nodded his head before leaving through the kitchen.

Izzy knocked on Meredith's door.

"Care if I come in?" she opened the door. She found Meredith sitting on the bed.

"Hey" she whispered.

Izzy walked over and sat down next to her.

"What's going on?"

"I slept with him" Meredith tried to act like it didn't effect her. She didn't want Izzy to know that her heart was tore in two.

"So how was it?"

"It was great. I have never felt that way before. It's crazy right I have been with a lot of men. None of them have ever made me feel. The way he made me feel" she couldn't shake the feelings that she was experiencing.

"It's called love Mer"

Meredith stood up. She couldn't let this happen. Not now when Derek had lost everything. He needed time to figure out what he wanted in his life.

"I took advantage of him." she felt horrible.

"Seriously" Izzy laughed.

"It's not funny" Meredith couldn't believe her friend was laughing at her.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't think you took advantage. You two have shared this love for so long. It was bound to happen"

"No I should have stopped it. He is broken and he doesn't need this in his life."

"Meredith let him decide what he needs."

"I have to fix this. Somehow I have to make this right"

"Why fix what's not broken. Come on let's go to work" Izzy could see the pain in Meredith's eyes. She hated that she was so tore up over the love she felt for Derek.

"I'll be right down" Meredith walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Derek watched as Meredith barked off orders to the interns. He loved watching her in action. She was one of the best surgeons he had ever met.

"Hey" he walked up beside her.

Meredith turned around. She stared into his eyes.

"Hey" she whispered. She looked around worried that the rumors would start to spread. Especially if anyone could tell what she was thinking.

"Stop looking at me like that" she whispered.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Like you have seen me naked."

Derek started to laugh.

"It's not funny" she started to walk away.

Derek ran to catch up with her.

"I'm sorry it's just that. I have seen you naked. I must admit I like you naked" he teased.

Meredith stopped walking and stared at him. "I'm sorry about last night"

"Why?" he was confused. They both wanted it to happen. Hell he had wanted it for so long. It was exactly what he thought it would be.

"I shouldn't have taken advantage of your situation. I know that your all broken. I should have let you talk about Addison. Not seduce you into my bed."

Derek laughed again. "Seriously Meredith you are a funny woman. I wanted it to happen. I don't regret what happened. I enjoyed last night. I think we should do it again. More sex I say" he teased.

"No it has to stop. Last night was a one time deal. We need to keep this professional"

"We could sneak off to your office. That would be professional"

"I have a surgery." she walked away.

"Meredith" he caught up to her.

"What" she turned around.

"Meet me in the lobby at eight"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something. Will you meet me?" he asked.

Meredith knew that she should turn down his offer. "Yes" she smiled and walked away.

Derek watched her walk away. He would prove to her that he was in this. Tonight he would make her see that they deserved a shot. A shot at happiness with one another.

* * *

"Seriously she took him home?" George looked defeated.

"I'm sorry George" Izzy didn't like the look in his eyes.

"No it's okay. I knew that we didn't stand a chance. She has never given anyone a chance" he knew her heart belonged to one man.

"She has loved Derek for so long. When he married Addison a part of her died. I think if she gives him a chance they could be happy." Izzy sighed.

"We are talking about Meredith. She's afraid of commitment." George said.

"Well, she lost him once. If she doesn't want to lose him again. She'll leap at the chance with him."

"I won" Christina laughed as she danced around.

"Whatever" Izzy said.

"So did she kick him out this morning?" Christina asked Izzy.

"Yes" Izzy looked at her watch. "I have something to do" she had to talk to Derek.

"Okay see you later" George said.

**A/N: Okay so to answer a couple questions Meredith, Izzy, Christina, Alex and George are all attendings. Also I would like to say that this is a Mer/Der story but we will see all character's at some point in this story. Christina is Meredith's person and we will see some interactions with the pair. **

**Izzy and Alex are dating. George really likes Meredith. Of course her heart has always belonged to Derek. Also when Derek admitted to his feelings in Med School Meredith ran away to Seattle. Derek didn't run away. She was afraid of commitment. Also Ellis will appear in this story. **


	5. A Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's

Derek watched as Meredith walked into the lobby. He picked up his brief case and walked over to her.

"I didn't think you were coming." he thought she had changed her mind.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I had to sign off on some charts." she smiled.

Derek reached for her hand. "Ready?"

Meredith smiled as he lead her out to his car.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" she didn't like surprises.

"It's a surprise. Let's just say it's something that I want to share with you." he opened the passenger side door.

Meredith took a deep breath and climbed into his car.

George stood watching as Meredith climbed into Derek's car.

"What are you doing?" Izzy asked.

"He's going to hurt her." George didn't trust Derek. He was a married man fooling around with his best friend's heart.

"George she's a big girl. Come on let's go home." she smiled.

George nodded his head.

"Close your eyes" Derek looked to make sure she was listening.

"Seriously?" she felt like a kid.

"Come on humor me. Please" he added.

"Okay" she closed her eyes.

Derek put the car in park. He climbed out of the car and walked over to her side.

"Just so you know. Everyone knows that I came with you" she laughed.

"Seriously Mer. You think I could ever hurt you." he helped her out of the car.

He took a hold of her arm. "Keep your eyes closed."

Meredith did as he said. She trusted this man with her life.

"Open"

Meredith opened her eyes. It took a couple minutes before her eyes adjusted.

She looked around. "What is this?" she asked.

"This is my land. My trailer." he smiled.

Meredith looked around. "It's beautiful"

"Thanks I want to build a house. Not right now eventually"

"Why did you want to show this to me?"

"To show you that I am not leaving. I am staying Meredith right here in Seattle"

Meredith looked at him. She didn't know what to say. "What about Addison?"

"We are over. I could never return to that life. I was so involved in my work. Anything to ignore the pain that I was feeling in my heart. Pain from you leaving. Walking away from the love that we shared. I should have ran after you. Instead I married for the wrong reasons. Hoping that it could take the void out of my life. It didn't happen Meredith. The only person who can take that void away is you. I blamed Addison for having the affair. Now I know that it must have been hard living with me. I was never in the relationship. Please don't run away. Give this a chance." he looked into her eyes.

Meredith was scared. Afraid that this was a dream. That any minute she would wake up alone. "Derek I want this. I have never wanted anything as much as I want you."

"I hear a but" Derek knew that she wasn't finished.

"It's just that your married. Your married Derek and what if you decide to go back. I will be left alone."

"Take a chance Meredith. Neither of us knows for sure what will happen. Take chance with me" he looked at her.

Meredith knew the look that he was giving her. The look that had melted her heart years before. It was the same look that she missed everyday since she left.

"Okay" she laughed.

Derek pulled her into his arms. "You will not regret this."

"I know" she tilted her head. Welcoming Derek's lips on hers.

"I have another surprise" he took a hold of her hand.

"Please tell me that I can leave my eyes open"

"You can leave them open" he laughed.

He lead her inside.

"You did this for me?"

"I figured if you turned me down. I would still be hungry" he teased.

Meredith looked at the table. He had made an excellent candle lit dinner.

Izzy changed out of her clothes.

"Do you think he will hurt her?" she looked at Alex.

"No he likes her. Let's not talk about them. I was thinking we could enjoy each other tonight" he stood up and walked over to her.

"George is worried"

"Come on Izzy you know how he is"

"I know he got me worried."

"I can take your mind off of that" he started kissing her neck.

He knew that it would distract her.

"Okay you win. Let's concentrate on us." she laughed as Alex led her to the bed.

"That's all I am saying" he said as he switched off the lamp.

"Thanks for dinner" Meredith rubbed her stomach.

"Are you sure that you had enough?" he didn't think she ate enough.

"Seriously, I am so fool." she took a sip of her wine.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" he asked.

"Yes" she stood up.

Derek led her into his bedroom.

"It's not exactly perfect" he picked up the clothes that lay on the floor.

"It's you" she knew that his dream was to own land like this.

"You know me better than anyone else" he took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Tonight is about us Meredith Grey" he smiled.

Meredith ran her fingers done his face.

"Promise that you will never leave me." he needed to hear the words.

"I promise" she said.

He kissed the top of her head. He slowly trailed kisses down her neck.

"Can we take this slow?" she wasn't just talking about tonight. She wanted to take their relationship slow as well. She didn't want to jump in with her eyes closed.

What they shared was bound to become messy.

Meredith knew that trouble always seemed to find her. This time she would not run. She would fight for Derek.

"Slow" he smiled.

A/N: Okay sorry that this update took so long. I have a couple ideas for this story. One main outcome will be Mer/Der. Also I hope to involve Christina in this story as well as Dr. Hunt. I haven't figured out all of the details yet so bare with me. I also think that I will introduce Lexie yet still hesistant on the details. If anyone has any suggestions feel free to speak them. As always read and review. Thanks for all of the reviews so far. I hope to have an update tomorrow. Maybe tonight if I don't fall asleep.


	6. a crush

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's

The sun seeping in through the blinds caused Meredith to wake up.

"Good morning" Derek smiled.

"Why are you watching me?" she ran her hands over her face.

"I love waking up to a beautiful woman."

"Seriously I just woke up. Definitely will not win a beauty contest"

"I beg to differ Mer. You are and will always be beautiful"

"I have to get ready for work"

"Can we ride in together?"

"Not like I have any other choices. My car is still at the hospital"

"Want to take a shower with me?"

"Yes" she climbed out of bed and followed him into the bathroom.

Derek started the water and helped Meredith undress.

"So shower sex?" she laughed as she followed him into the shower.

"Have you guys seen Mer?" Christina tried calling her a couple times this morning.

"She spent the night with Derek" Izzy smiled remembering her night with Alex.

"McDreamy?" Christina asked.

"What's with the name?" Izzy asked.

"Seriously look at the man." Christina watched as Derek and Meredith walked off the elevator.

"Look at that" Izzy pointed.

Christina walked over to Meredith "I have been calling you all morning"

"Something wrong?" Meredith asked letting go of Derek's hand.

Derek leaned over and kissed Meredith. "Lunch?" he asked.

"Sure"

"Okay I'll let you guys talk. See you later" he smiled as he walked away.

"So what's going on with you two. You look like a teenager with her first boyfriend"

"That obvious?"

"Watch yourself. He is married Mer."

"They are done"

"We'll see"

"What was so important?"

"Have you seen the new trauma doctor?"

"Dr. Hunt?"

"Yes"

"Christina do you have a crush?"

"Seriously I do not have a crush." Christina laughed.

"Yes you do." Meredith could see it in her eyes.

"He's different."

"I have a surgery. We can talk later"

"Okay"

"Christina" Meredith stopped walking and turned around. "You have a crush" she laughed again as she walked away.

Meredith opened her office. As she walked into the room she noticed the flower's on her desk.

She pulled the card off.

_Thanks for taking a chance- Derek_

Meredith smiled.

Christina walked up to Dr. Hunt. "Dr. Hunt" she couldn't help to think of Meredith's words.

She was not the type of woman to have crushes. Yet this man brought something out in her.

"I was wondering if you would like to have lunch"

"Are you asking me out?"

"No you do eat right?" she swallowed her pride.

"Sure I will have lunch with you" he smiled.

"Okay thanks" she smiled as she walked away she realized that she had a crush.

Meredith walked into Christopher's room. She noticed his mom on the chair.

"Good morning" she walked up to the little boy. She immediately checked his vitals.

"Dr. Grey" his face lit up at the sight of her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I would like to go home. My brother's birthday is today"

Meredith wanted to let him go home. She understood that it was hard for any child to be stuck at the hospital.

"I'm sorry you have surgery in the morning. I need you to stay."

"Why can't you do it today?" he asked looking over at his mom.

His mom walked over to the bed. "It's okay Chris we can celebrate his birthday. After you have your surgery."

"Mom he's already mad at me." the little boy cried.

"He's not mad. He's upset that your not home. He will be okay." she tried to comfort her son.

"We will do the surgery tomorrow." Meredith smiled. "If there is anything that you need. Have the nurses page me okay" she looked at his mom.

"Thanks Dr. Grey"

"Your welcome" she shook the mother's hand. She looked back at the boy. "Tomorrow" she whispered as she walked out of the room.

Meredith was worried about the surgery. The boy was only ten and it always made her nervous. Operating on someone so little.

"You look like you lost your best friend" Derek walked up beside her. He could see the sadness in her eyes.

"No I have to operate on a little boy tomorrow. I know that it's going to be okay. That he will pull through. I just worry."

"Would you like me to help?" he would do anything for her.

"No I have it under control. Thanks for asking" she stopped at the elevator.

Derek smiled as he pulled her into his arms. "I'll see you at lunch"

"Okay" she let him hold her for an extra minute. She needed to be in his arms. To feel protected in his embrace.

The elevator opened and Derek stepped on. He smiled at George before looking back at Meredith.

"See you later" he smiled as the doors closed.

Derek looked at George. He could see the anger in his eyes.

"Why don't you like me?" Derek asked.

"You better not hurt her. She's fragile and in love with you. We all know how she feels about you. What's going to happen when you decide to run back to your wife?" George yelled.

"I am not going back to her. I want to be with Meredith" Derek defended himself.

"You say that now." he yelled as the door's opened and he stepped off.

A/N: Okay so I wrote this update late last night. It has a lot of detail but I was trying to get Christina and Owen in the story. Also I like George acting like the protective brother looking out for Meredith. I really think that he needs a new love interest especially on the show. As always read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Meredith sat down next to Derek at lunch.

"How is your day?" she asked as she took a French fry from his plate.

"I have my first surgery after lunch. I feel like an intern getting ready to stand in on their first surgery" he laughed.

Meredith smiled as she took a bite from her salad. "I remember that feeling. I couldn't figure out why anyone would do drugs. I still feel that way especially after I have saved someone."

Christina sat down next to Meredith. "I hope you two don't mind"

"We are having lunch" Derek wanted to spend lunch alone with Meredith.

"Listen Dr. Hunt is joining me for lunch" Christina looked at Meredith.

"Well, don't you want to eat alone with him?" Derek asked.

"Seriously I want to have lunch with him. Just not alone. What if I say the wrong thing." Christina rolled her eyes at Derek.

Meredith laughed "Look at you. Your acting like a girl in high school"

"He's coming please let us eat with you" Christina begged her person.

"It's fine right Derek?" Meredith gave him the look.

Derek knew that he had to listen to her. She would withhold sex from him tonight.

"It's fine" he lied.

"Hello" Owen sat down beside Christina. When he agreed to have lunch with her. He assumed they would be eating alone. He wasn't one who liked spending time with people.

"Dr. Hunt" Derek smiled.

"Please call me Owen" he suggested.

It wasn't long before Alex and Izzy joined the table.

"Hey guys" Izzy smiled as she sat down.

Derek felt irritated. He had planned on spending time alone with Meredith. Now he was lucky to say three words to her.

George walked up to the table. "The table looks pretty fool. I will eat in my office" he turned to walk away.

"Don't be silly George. Pull up a chair" Meredith stopped him.

"Look you can sit here. I have charts to sign off on." Derek stood up.

Meredith looked up at him. "Whats wrong?" she knew that he was upset.

"Nothing enjoy your lunch" he grabbed his tray and walked away.

Meredith watched him walk away. She knew that he was upset. It bothered her that he didn't enjoy spending time with her friends.

"I have to check on him" Meredith grabbed her tray.

"See you later" Christina said.

Meredith knocked on Derek's door.

"Come in" he yelled.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing" he stared at the file on his desk.

"Come on Derek. I can't turn my back on my friends."

"I didn't ask you to. We were having lunch together."

Meredith pushed his chair away from his desk. She positioned herself on his lap.

"We have plenty of time to spend alone. You are just going to have to share me." she laughed trying to get him to smile.

"I feel like we have lost so much time. I just want to make up for that."

"I understand. I want to make up for the lost time too. At the same time I can't push my friends aside. I think that we can have some alone time tonight" she teased.

"I will stop being such an ass" he knew that he had to share her.

"So we are okay?" she didn't want to lose him.

"Yes we are okay" he smiled.

Meredith wrapped her arms around him. "Good luck on your surgery" she kissed his cheek.

"See you tonight?" he asked.

"Yes definitely"

Addison walked into Mark's office.

"Hey" she sat down in the chair.

"Have you heard from him?" Mark felt like an ass. He hurt his friend in the worst possible way.

"No I was hoping you had." she sighed.

"Addison he wouldn't call me"

"Where would he go? I mean he sells his practice. Then up and leaves with no word. Why couldn't he be a man and fight for me. I was in that marriage he wasn't."

"Did you call his mom?" he asked.

"She's not taking my calls" Addison had tried calling several times.

"I don't know where he would go."

Addison shook her head. He had no other friends except Mark. In then it hit her. The one friend that meant the world to him. The one friend Addison could never compete with.

"Meredith" she spoke the words. She felt the anger rush threw her veins.

"Let me call her" Mark picked up his phone. He dialed the number he called several times a month. She was an angel that he was never able to seduce. Though he had tried countless times. Derek had fallen in love with her. Everyone knew that she felt the same. She had left shortly after his declaration and never looked back.

Addison paced the room. Derek never stopped loving Meredith. It was a love that she was jealous of everyday of their marriage. Meredith was an enemy that she couldn't defeat. If he went to her she would never get him back.

"Meredith" Mark said.

Addison turned around to hear the conversation.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Hey have you talked to Derek?" he asked.

Addison waited to find out.

"If you hear from him. Tell him to call okay."

"No Addison hasn't heard from him."

"They had a fight. He left and we don't know where he went."

"Okay I love you too." he smiled as he hung up the phone.

Addison looked at Mark. She knew that Mark had feelings for Meredith as well. It definitely irritated her.

"So has she heard from him?" she asked.

"No" Mark shook his head.

"She's probably lying."

"Addison if she knew she would tell me." Mark knew that Meredith wouldn't lie to him. Unless she knew about the affair. He didn't want Meredith to know about the affair. Knowing would cause her to hate him.

"I'm going to Seattle" she grabbed her coat.

"What if he's not there?" Mark asked.

"Seriously Mark you know he's there. She would be the first person he would run to. He has wanted to be with her since the day they met. Now he has nothing holding him back. Why would he not go to her." she yelled.

"Maybe your right. What are you going to do? Make him come back." he asked.

"I don't know Mark. Sitting here isn't the solution. I have to fight for him."

"You think he went there to start over with Mer?" Mark asked.

"I know that if I don't get out there. My marriage is over and I may as well sign over my life to her." she opened the door.

"Let me come with you. I can help talk to him. Let him know it was a one time mistake."

"Okay" she needed someone on her side.

A/N: I am sorry if the last chapter was boring. I hope that this chapter makes up for that. Also to answer a question Derek is not going to chose Addison in this story. He will pick Meredith. I wanted to make that known. So Mark and Addison are on their way to Seattle. I am excited to see what the outcome will be. Though once again it will not be a Derek and Addison reunion. I promise.....


	8. Chapter 8

Meredith paced back and forth in her office.

She just lied to Mark. Told him that Derek wasn't in Seattle. She had looked out for her own interest. "What did I do?" she said to herself.

Christina walked into her office.

"What is the emergency?" she closed the door behind her.

"I lied to Mark" she continued to pace around her office.

"About what?" Christina asked as she watched her friend.

"I should have told him the truth. I shouldn't have lied. What kind of person tells a lie like that" she was talking so fast Christina couldn't understand her.

"Slow down Mer. Talk to me"

Meredith tried to sit down in her chair. She quickly stood back up. "Derek will hate me."

"So let's see if I have this correct. You lied to Mark about Derek?"

"Yes I told him that Derek wasn't here" she shook her head.

"it's okay Mer. Derek wouldn't talk to him anyways"

"i know that he was calling for Addison"

Meredith finally sat down. Wore out from pacing the room.

"Do you think that he would want to talk to her?" Christina asked.

"It wasn't my choice to make for him. I was acting like a jealous girlfriend. Afraid that he would run back to her."

Derek walked into Meredith's office. He found Christina sitting next to her.

"What's going on?" he was concerned from the look on Meredith's face.

Christina stood up. She knew that this was a talk that they needed to share. She would let them share it alone. "Call me if you need anything" she looked at Derek on her way out the door.

Derek walked over and sat down next to Meredith.

"Are you okay?" he saw the redness in her eyes.

Meredith was afraid to tell him. Afraid that he would be upset. She took a deep breath as she looked down at the floor. She couldn't get the words to come out of her mouth.

"Mer talk to me" he gently wiped the fallen hair from her face.

Meredith looked into his eyes. "Mark called"

Derek looked at her. He couldn't figure out how his call would make her upset. They had always been the best of friends. "What did he do?" Derek yelled letting his anger get the best of him.

Meredith stood up and started to pace once again. "It's not what he did. It's what I did."

She couldn't sit down. Not until she told him everything.

"What are you talking about?" he was worried.

"He asked if you were in Seattle. I told him that I hadn't heard from you. Derek I am so sorry. I know that he was calling for Addison. I was afraid of losing you so I lied." she stopped pacing and looked at him.

Derek smiled and walked over to her. "I am glad that you lied. I don't want her here. I told you I am done with her. Do you not believe me?" he held her onto her arms.

Meredith wiped the tears from her face. "Your not mad?"

"Of course not. Meredith Grey I want a divorce. When your ready I want to marry you. I know that there is no other woman for me. I knew that the day that I met you. So dry your eyes. I will take care of Addison. In due time I will go back to New York and file for divorce. I would do it today except that it would take time away from us. I want to spend time with you right now." he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Meredith smiled feeling the relieved that he wasn't mad.

"I have a surgery that I have to get to. Meet me in the lobby later?" he asked.

"Yes" she smiled.

"I'll see you later" he smiled as he left her office.

* * *

Mark and Addison stood at the airport. There plane didn't take off for another hour.

"Do you think he's there?" Addison asked.

Mark didn't know what to think. He was concerned that they were together. He knew that Meredith would never speak to him again. Not if she knew of the affair. So not only did he lose Derek. He lost his other friend as well. "I don't know Addy." he whispered.

"If he is with her. I will fight for him. He is my husband and I love him."

Mark was afraid to tell her that she would lose. That if the two were together it was over. Derek was in love with Meredith. He never got over her leaving. If they were together nothing would separate them.

Addison knew that she needed a plan. A plan to win her husband back. She had to fight for him. They were in love before and they could get that back. She believed it with her whole heart.

* * *

Derek walked into the operating room. He was proud of Meredith for lying. He didn't want Addison in Seattle. He definitely didn't want to see Mark. The friendship that they shared was over.

Then a thought made him smile. If Mark hadn't slept with his wife. He would still be in New York secretly loving Meredith Grey. Maybe it worked out for the best.

"It's a great day to save a life" Derek smiled up at Meredith in the gallery. He was happy that she was up there watching him.

* * *

Meredith smiled down at Derek. She was thankful that he wasn't mad at her. For the first time she truly believed that they could have a future. She knew that he wouldn't run back to Addison. He was in her life now. She would hold on to him with every ounce of power that she had.

"So you two okay" Christina sat down next to her.

"Yes we are okay" Meredith smiled not once taking her eyes off of Derek.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. This story is starting to take off. Sorry if it was a long road. I hate to do it so soon. But the confrontation is in this update. As always read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the character's

Derek woke early the next morning. He walked downstairs and started the coffee. Knowing that Meredith would need a big cup. Especially after the night they shared. She was amazing knowing every trick to please him in bed. He smiled thinking of last night. She melted like butter at his finger tips. When she couldn't take it any longer. The begging to enter inside of her began.

"Good morning Derek" Izzy bounced into the kitchen.

Derek was awaken from his thoughts of Meredith. "Good morning Izzy"

"You made coffee." Izzy pulled out a cup.

Derek sat down at the table.

Alex walked in looking terrible. "Is there any coffee?"

"Yes Derek made it" Izzy grabbed another cup.

Alex walked over and kissed her neck.

They were all startled when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get" Izzy said as she walked into the living room.

"Christina what are you doing here?" Izzy asked as Christina pushed her way inside.

"Meredith up yet?" she asked paying no attention to Izzy.

"No she's still sleeping" Izzy walked back into the kitchen.

"Is there any coffee?" Christina asked.

Derek was beginning to wonder if there would be any coffee left.

"Yes I made some" he tried to sound like they didn't drive him crazy.

"No wonder Meredith likes you" Christina joked as she pulled out a cup.

Meredith walked into the kitchen.

Derek stood up and kissed her. "Want some coffee?" he asked walking over to the coffee pot.

"Yes thanks" she sat down at the table.

Christina smiled as she walked over to the table.

"Guess what?" she whispered so that no one would hear.

Meredith tried to adjust her eyes. She had enjoyed the special treatment she received from Derek the night before. "You slept with Dr. Hunt" Meredith said a little to loud.

Derek and Alex turned around.

"Seriously Mer. Could you have yelled louder?" she asked sarcastically.

"I'm sorry" she didn't mean to say it so loud.

"So you finally got some action?" Alex laughed.

Christina rolled her eyes. "If anyone says anything. I will cut you up into tiny pieces. Don't think that I am afraid." she yelled.

"Dr. Hunt he's a hard ass" Izzy didn't like the surgeon at all.

"Don't judge him. You have no clue what he has been through. Not all of us can be soft Barbie dolls." Christina said taking up for Owen.

Derek looked at Meredith. He could tell that she was wore out. He wanted to take her back upstairs. If only he didn't have three surgeries today.

Meredith looked at Derek. She knew that he was undressing her with his eyes. She smiled at him. Wanting to go back upstairs and under the covers with him.

"So how was it?" Meredith looked at Christina.

"Let's just say I was left speechless" Christina laughed as she leaned back on her chair.

"That great?" Meredith started to laugh.

Derek walked over to Meredith. "I'm taking a shower care to join?" he asked.

Meredith stood up. "Can we talk later?" she asked Christina.

"Whatever" Christina was annoyed that Derek was taking her away. She felt the distance in the friendship since the arrival of Dr. Shepherd. Though she knew that they were still friends.

* * *

George looked at the lady standing at the nurses station. She was all dressed up in designer clothes. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes I was looking for Derek Shepherd" the lady responded.

"Oh I think he's in surgery" George said.

"So he is here?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes he works here." George said a little confused.

"Great I am Dr. Shepherd" she extended her hand. Wanting the whole hospital to know of her arrival.

"Dr. Shepherd?" George asked a little confused.

"Yes I am married to the excellent neurosurgeon." she smiled.

George swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He knew that this day was coming. He only hoped that his friend wouldn't be destroyed.

"It's nice to meet you" he lied. He wanted her to go away. Not wanting Meredith's life to be tore into.

"Can you point me in the direction of his office?" she wanted to be there when he got out of surgery.

"Yes it's to your right. Third door on the left" he looked around for Meredith. He had to tell her that Derek's wife had arrived.

"Thanks" she smiled.

George waited until she was gone. "Page Dr. Grey" he told Olivia. He had to warn her.

* * *

Meredith was about to walk out of her office.

"Where do you think your going?" Derek pushed back into her office. He closed the door behind her.

"How was your surgery" she asked.

"Awesome" he started kissing her neck.

"Seriously Derek. We are at the hospital" she laughed.

"It hasn't stopped us yet." he trailed kisses over her face. He reached into her scrub top. Instantly finding her hard nipple.

Meredith was about to give in when her pager went off. "Crap" she yelled.

Derek let off a sigh.

"It's George 911" she put the pager away.

"Forget about George" Derek wanted to take her right here.

"It's important" she sighed.

"Okay see you later?" he asked.

"Definitely need to finish" she laughed.

"Care if I hang out here?" he didn't feel like walking to his office.

"Go ahead" she opened the door.

"See you later" she whispered as she closed the door.

Derek heard the door open. "Forget something" he looked up.

"What are you doing here?" Derek felt the anger rush threw his veins.


	10. Chapter 10

Derek jumped off of the couch.

"What are you doing here Mark" he yelled.

Derek didn't want to deal with him.

"I came with Addison" Mark looked at Derek.

Derek ran his fingers through his hair.

"With Addison. She's here right now?" he couldn't believe this. What kind of friend would do this to another.

"We were worried. So Meredith lied to me" he knew that she lied.

"Don't bring her into this" he yelled.

"What are you doing Derek? Are you and Meredith?" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"It is none of your business. The way I see it. You lost the right to know anything about my life" Derek looked toward the door. He had to find Meredith. He couldn't let her find out that Addison was here. He wanted to be the one to tell her.

"Derek what happened between me and Addy..." he didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I don't want to hear it Mark. You can have her" he yelled walking toward the door.

"At least talk to her" Mark pleaded.

"No I have nothing to say to her. It's over between us" he wouldn't deal with this now. Not until he found Meredith.

"So you are with Mer. She is the only woman who would keep you from Addy"

Derek turned around. "I told you not to say her name. She has nothing to do with this mess"

"The way I see it Derek. Meredith has everything to do with this. You never let her go. The day you married Addison. You prayed that Meredith would show up. Stop the wedding." he yelled.

"Your right this is my fault. Now I will stop making mistakes. Addison and I are over. This friendship that we used to share is over also" he yelled and turned the knob.

"She feels the same about me. She hates me for what I did to you" Mark shook his head in disgust.

"I don't know" Derek said as he left the office.

Meredith walked down the hall. She couldn't stop smiling. Not when she had Derek on her mind. Life was good she thought.

"You" Addison yelled.

Meredith turned around. She realized that Derek's past was catching up to him.

"Problem?" she tried to remain calm.

"Yes I have a problem. Where do you get off lying. You could have told the truth" Addison walked closer to the woman. The woman who was no doubt seeing her husband.

"Your one to talk. Sleeping with Mark get boring?" she regretted saying the words.

Addison was about to slap her when someone grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that" Derek looked at Meredith.

He could tell she was upset.

"Leave her alone" he positioned Meredith behind him.

"Derek we need to talk" Addison pleaded.

"If you came all this way to talk. You may as well turn around. I have nothing to say. Your lawyer will be hearing from mine." he turned around and looked at Meredith.

"Are you okay" he whispered.

Meredith smiled. Of course she was alright. Her knight in shining whatever was here. He came to her rescue.

"Derek please. It was a one time mistake" Addison wouldn't lose him. Not to this slut of a woman.

"Mistake or not it's over. Don't kid yourself Addy. It's been over for so long. We both made mistakes. Hell I never stopped loving the woman standing behind me. That lead you into Mark's arms. Lets just put this behind us. You can have the brownstone. I have my own place here in Seattle" Derek held onto Meredith's hand.

Meredith swallowed the lump in her throat. He admitted to Addison that he loved her. He was in love and she couldn't stop smiling.

"It's not over Derek" Addison wouldn't let him go.

"Yes it is" he turned and walked away with Meredith.

Addison stood staring after them. How could he be so cruel. He was breaking her heart. She never felt so alone.

"Are you okay" Mark walked up behind her.

"He wants a divorce" Addison cried.

"I know" Mark pulled her into his arms. He had to talk to Meredith. He refused to lose her as a friend. She would forgive him. He was certain that she wouldn't stay mad.

"I'm not leaving. I will not give up on him. You have to help me Mark" Addison looked up at him.

"What are you talking about. How can I help?" he was confused.

"I don't know the exact plan yet. You have to help though. You are the reason that my marriage is over" Addison yelled.

Mark was quite. He was at fault. Though he didn't hold it all alone.

"I'll try to help. I just don't think I can help" he didn't know what the woman had planned.

Addison didn't know what to do yet. She wouldn't give up.

Meredith watched Derek changed clothes.

"If you need to talk to her. I understand" she wanted him to have the chance. The chance to talk to Addison.

"Meredith we have nothing left to say. I told you my marriage is over" he walked over to her.

"Good" she smiled.

"I love you Meredith Grey."

"I love you too. I am sorry that it took me so long. I should have told you a long time ago" she felt guilty.

"No we are not going to have regrets. We are going to live for now. Right here with you I am so happy. It may have taken us some time. But we are here Mer." he kissed the top of her head.

Meredith was ready to go home. She didn't want to go to the house. Not when Mark knew were she lived. "What about Mark?" she asked.

"I don't know. I may never trust him again" Derek wouldn't let him take Meredith away from him. If he was friends with Mark. He would always wonder if Mark was hitting on her. No he couldn't make up with his friend.

"Give it some time. Don't throw away the friendship." she hoped they would make up.

"I'll give it some time"

"Thank you"

"I would do anything for you. Why don't we go to the trailer. Spend the night together." he wanted to hold her in his arms.


	11. Enter Lexie Grey

Mark took another drink of his scotch. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation with Addison. Though he agreed to help her. He wished now that he had declined. He didn't know what she was planning.

"You look as though you lost your best friend" the woman sat down next to him at the bar.

Mark smiled at the pretty woman. "Normally I would be the one trying to pick you up. Unfortunately I have no time for a secret rendezvous" Mark looked at the woman. She was beautiful with her black shiny hair.

"There should always be time for a little fun" she laughed.

"Mark Sloan" he extended his hand.

"Lexie Grey" she smiled.

"Grey?" he looked at the girl once again.

"Yes"

Mark didn't think Meredith had a sister. At least she never mentioned having a sister. Maybe it was a coincidence. "My best friend is Meredith Grey. Are you related?" he asked realizing that Meredith was no longer his friend.

"This is a small world. She is my step sister. We have the same dad. Of course I just found out about her. She doesn't know that I exist." Lexie wanted to meet her. Thatcher had told her that it was better left alone.

"She doesn't know you exist?" he laughed. She would definitely not want to know.

"What brings you to the bar? You should be out with your boyfriend" he said.

"I just transferred to Seattle Grace. I start tomorrow it's my final year of residency" she was proud of the fact.

Mark almost chocked on his scotch. "Seattle Grace?" he hoped that he heard wrong.

"Yes" she laughed.

"Meredith is an attending at Seattle Grace" he warned.

"Yes I know" she had transferred on purpose.

"She will not throw you a welcome party" he warned once again.

"I know that. Listen my dad was terrible to her. I want to make up for that. I want to be her sister." she had thought long and hard over this. It was the only way she could get close to her.

"I hope that she gives you a chance." Mark liked the woman. Even if they had only just met.

"Maybe you could introduce us" Lexie needed someone on her side. Who better than her best friend.

"No can do kiddo. We used to be best friends. She will not give me the time of day now. Especially with you standing beside me." he took another drink.

"So she's the friend you lost" Lexie wondered if they were a little more than friends.

"Yes" he admitted.

"What happened?" she didn't like being nosy. She just wanted to find out about her sister.

"Let's just say I hurt the one she loves" he should have kept his hands off of Addison.

"If she really cares about you. She'll forgive you." Lexie said as she stood up.

"Where are you going?" he enjoyed talking to her.

"I have an early morning." she smiled. There was something different about this man.

"I hope I see you again" he would enjoy spending time with her. She reminded him so much of Meredith.

"You will" she smiled as she turned and left the bar.

Mark smiled. He felt like there may still be hope after talking to Lexie. Maybe his friends would forgive him. He definitely couldn't help Addison. He knew that Derek would never leave Meredith. He was happy that they were finally together. Whatever plan Addison had in store. He had to stop her. He had to get her to realize that she lost Derek. That he wouldn't come back to her.

He took the last drink of his scotch. He layed the money on the bar. Grabbed his jacket and set off to find Addison.

Addison sat in her hotel room. She had tried to call Derek. Of course he had finally turned off his cell phone. He was determined to ignore her calls. How could he be so mad. Especially when he lay with her. They were still married. He should be with her. Fighting to save their marriage. She didn't know Meredith that well. Had only met her once when Derek was head over hills in love with her. He was crazy if he thought that Meredith would give up her career for him. Some how she had to show him. Show him that Meredith would drop him for her career. Just like years before. She had left him torn and distraught. It had taken her a long time to fix what she had broken. Now he wouldn't give her the time of day. Swore his love for Meredith to her face. She wanted to scream at him. How could he be so cruel it was not the man that she married. In the little time that he had been in Seattle. Meredith Grey turned him into a cold hearted man. A man she could bearely recognize.

She jumped off the bed when she heard someone at the door. She prayed that it was Derek. That he changed his mind. That he would give her another chance. She ran to the door.

"Oh it's you" she turned away from the door.

Mark walked into her room. He had to get to forget about Derek.

"Addison I've been thinking. You need to move on. Let Meredith have Derek. They belong together." he saw the anger in her eyes.

"Your taking his side. After what you caused. You are going to sit and tell me what to do. What happened did you talk to Meredith?" she yelled.

"No of course not. What are you going to do? The man is done with you. There is nothing that you can say to win him back. Let it go." he pleaded.

"Go to hell Mark." she yelled throwing the pillow at his head.

"I am not doing this to hurt you. I really care about you. I know Derek and he's with her. There is no changing that now. You can not stay and play the victim. Not after what we did to him."

"It was a mistake. I deserve a second chance Mark. Do you want Meredith to hurt him. That's what will happen if we leave it alone." she cried.

"She will not hurt him. I'm sorry that you don't understand. If you are still planning on fighting for him. You are going to do it alone. I want my friends back. Helping you will push them farther away. That's not something that I want to happen."

"Fine if you don't want to help. I know someone who will jump at the chance. Someone who is not afraid to ruin this relationship." she yelled walking to the door. She held it open to get him to leave.

"Who would help ruin there relationship?" he didn't like the look in her eyes.

"It's out of your hands" she replied.

Mark shook his head. He didn't think anyone could destroy the love they shared. "Good luck" he walked out of her room.


	12. I'll stand by you

Meredith and Derek walked into the hospital together. They had enjoyed a nice quiet night at the trailer. Once Derek shut off his phone they had laid together under the stars. Both wishing for their future together. Meredith realized last night that she would never be happy without Derek. She loved being in his arms. She felt safe and was certain that together they could whether any storm.

"You didn't have to leave the trailer. It is your day off." Derek said as they stood at the elevator.

"I have paper work. Plus I need to see my friends. They all know about Addison. I want to reassure them that I am okay. That we are still together. They have a tendency to think the worse." she knew them all so well.

"We could have lunch together." he smiled as he pulled her into his arms.

The elevator opened at the same time. They looked and came face to face with Addison.

"Well, if it isn't the happy couple" she was furious.

"Why are you still here" Derek was through with her. She should have caught a plane back to New York.

"Haven't you heard yet?" she laughed.

"What?" Derek asked.

"I just decided to take a position at the hospital" she saw the look in Meredith's eye. The look of shock. It made her day to see Meredith squirm. She wasn't convinced that Derek would stay with her.

"I told you to leave Addison. We are over" Derek's anger taking over.

"The way I see it. As long as I have this ring on my finger. You are my husband. That means that I should be here. Where you are. Making sure that you remember who really cares about you."

"Let's take the stairs Mer" he took her hand.

"Derek we still have to talk. We have something special. That woman that you are standing with. She hurt you once too. Remember who was there for you." she yelled after them.

Derek turned around. "Nothing that you say. Will cause me to stop loving Meredith" he yelled and continue walking towards the steps.

Meredith was silent. She felt the slap with Addison's words. She knew that she had hurt Derek. It was the only the truth that she had spoken.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked once they were alone.

Meredith stopped walking. She let go of Derek's hands. "Maybe she's right. You are her husband." she couldn't compete with there marriage.

"No I am not. The day I caught her with Mark. Was the day my marriage ended. I promise give me time I will end our marriage."

"Derek maybe we should stop seeing one another. Until the divorce is over. I can't handle this." she cried.

Derek wouldn't let Addison hurt Meredith. She was innocent in all of this. "Meredith please stay with me. I can't let you go" he wouldn't let that happen.

"I don't mean forever. Once the divorce is final I will be waiting for you."

"No she is not going to win. We will do this together Meredith" he pulled her into his arms. He knew that if he held her. That she would feel his love for her.

Meredith was lost in his arms. He was right she couldn't wait until after the divorce. She had to be with him now. "Okay" she smiled.

"No more of the crazy talk?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"We are in this together. She would stand beside him. That was the only place she belonged."

Meredith walked into Christina's office.

"I really hate that woman"

"Yeah well Owen is playing the cold card today. One minute he wants this between us. The next it's like he wants nothing to do with me."

"Yeah well Addison walks around this hospital like she is a gift. Like at any moment Derek will drop me. One back into her arms."

"He thinks that I should walk away. Like I've never seen someone messed up before."

"Did you tell him I was your best friend. I have been messed up since the day we met" Meredith laughed trying to add humor to their misery.

"Don't worry about Addison. Derek has made it clear that he's with you. She'll get tired and run back to New York" Christina sat down next to Meredith.

"Owen will come around." Meredith took a deep breath. She had to forget about Addison. Concentrate on her relationship. She had a feeling that Addison had a card up her sleeve. "I think she's planning something"

"Don't worry about her." Christina said.

"Thanks I am going home. I was going to have lunch with Derek. Now I just want to go home. Curl up in bed forget today ever happened." Meredith sighed. She needed to get this situation out of her head.

"Want to have a drink at Joe's tonight?" Christina asked.

"Definitely" Meredith walked out of Christina's office.

She made sure there was no sign of Addison.

"Hey" Derek walked up beside her.

"Where are you going?" he knew she was upset.

"Home" she stopped at the elevator.

"Are we okay" he asked a little uncertain.

"Yeah" she kissed his cheek.

"Why don't you head to the trailer" he wanted her there.

"I think I need my bed" she needed to go to her house.

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Having drinks with Christina at Joe's" she needed a shot of tequila.

"Oh" he was hoping to spend time with her.

"You could always show up. Take me to your place after words" she hinted.

"I thought you would never ask" he wanted to be with her.

"Okay see you tonight. Derek"

"Yeah"

"I will stand by you."

"I needed to hear that" he smiled as she got on the elevator.

Mark walked up to Meredith's house. He had to talk to her. Warn her about Addison. He just hoped she would talk to him.

"Hey" she smiled when she opened the door.

"Hey" he said.

"Want to come in?" she opened the door.

"Yes" he walked in.

They walked into the living room. "Look Mark I was mad at you. When I first found out about the Addison situation. Now all I can say is thank you. I know that it sounds horrible but you gave me Derek. For that I welcome you as my friend."

"Thanks I was hoping that you would forgive me. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I am working on Derek. It may take sometime. He'll come around." she would make sure.

"Listen Meredith. Addison has it out for you. She's planning something. Though I have no clue what it is. I know that it's nothing that you can't handle."

"She's not going to turn into a social path?"

"No nothing like that. She will make problems with your relationship. She's not violent though." he knew that much.

"I'll keep an eye on her. Hey come to Joe's tonight. Maybe Derek will at least listen to you." she hoped he would.

"Okay" he smiled.

"Okay" she was happy that he was here in Seattle.

"Oh by the way. You have a sister." he blurted out the words without thinking.

"What?" she was thrown back by his words. She didn't have a sister. Mark was loosing his mind.

"Thatcher had other children. She started at Seattle Grace today."

"What's her name?" she tried to act like it didn't bother her. Though it hurt that he had other children. Especially when he had no time for her in his life. She had to grow up with a wicked mother. A mother who had no time for a daughter.

"Lexie" he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

"I don't know what to think." she was lost.

"Give her a chance. Remember she didn't abandon you. It was your father" he hated Thatcher for leaving Meredith with Ellis.

"I'll think about it." she had to tell Derek.

"See you tonight." Mark said before he left.

"Okay" Meredith walked him out then headed upstairs to bed.


	13. trust

Addison sat at the cafeteria. She was hoping for a chance to talk to Derek.

She knew that Meredith had the day off. Figuring it would be better to talk to him alone.

Maybe then she could put up a fight.

Christina saw her sitting watching the door.

"Hi I am Dr. Yang." she introduced herself.

"Dr. Shepherd" Addison extended her hand.

Christina simply rolled her eyes. "I know who you are"

"Oh I see"

"No I don't think you see anything. You don't see the way he looks at her. The love they share for each other is rare. It's the once in a lifetime love. He tried to make it work with you. She tried to move on from him. It worked until you slept with his best friend. Now your marriage is over. They deserve to be happy together. You need to go back to New York. You have lost him. It wasn't there fault the blame lies with you." Christina turned to leave. She had said what she felt was necessary.

"Dr. Yang" Addison stood up.

Christina stopped and turned around.

"He's my husband. I deserve a second chance" she yelled.

"You don't deserve to be in the same hospital as Meredith. She will never hurt him the way you have. Leave now with your pride still attached." Christina took a deep breath and turned to leave once again.

"She will hurt him. Her career has always come first" Addison yelled to Christina's back.

Christina kept walking. She knew that if she turned around. She would pull that red hair from the woman's head.

Addison watched as everyone stared in her direction. She didn't care what anyone thought of her. She wasn't leaving until she had her husband back. She had placed the call and knew that help was on it's way.

She smiled and sat back down to finish her lunch. Everything would work in her favor. Soon she would have her husband back in her arms. Of that she was certain. Meredith Grey's day were numbered.

Meredith looked at Christina.

"I can not believe you yelled at her." Meredith laughed.

Christina smiled it was well worth it. She had to stand up for her person.

"Yeah well no one messes with my friends." Christina laughed.

"Joe another shot of tequila" Meredith needed this drink.

Derek walked into the bar. "Hello ladies" he placed a kiss on Meredith's cheek.

"Hey how was work?" she asked.

"Long" he was ready to spend the evening with his girl.

Meredith turned around. She had to tell him about Mark.

"I invited Mark" Meredith knew that it wouldn't go over well.

"You did what?" he tried to remain calm.

"You two have to talk" Meredith wanted them to be friends.

"I have nothing to say to him. Seriously Meredith. What were you thinking?" he asked.

"I was thinking that you are best friends. Have been since grade school. How can you throw it away?" she asked.

"He slept with my wife" Derek didn't understand how she could take his side.

"It gave us another chance. A chance to be happy together." she wanted him to understand. Understand that she was grateful to Mark.

"I can't trust him now. Meredith what if he tries to pull this with you?" he wouldn't lose her.

"That will not happen. I only want to be with you. You think that I would do that to you?" she was shocked that he didn't trust her.

Derek knew that he had to use his words. "No of course not. I trust you Meredith. I don't trust Mark" he wouldn't forgive Mark.

"Please give him a chance. He came to the house today"

Derek felt his blood pressure rise. "He did what?" he yelled.

"Calm down Derek. He came over to warn me about Addison. She's got something planned. He was being our friend" she touched his arm.

Derek took a deep breath. "She will not split us up. This what we have it's forever. Nothing that she pulls will keep us apart." he wouldn't let Addison destroy his happiness.

"Okay I believe you. Will you talk to him. Please for me?" she asked.

Derek looked at the expression on her face. He couldn't deny her request. "Yes I will talk to him. I'm not promising anything though" he added.

"Okay" she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks" she smiled.

"Your welcome" he kissed the tip of her nose.

"He just walked through the door. Go talk to him. I am going to spend time with Christina"

"Your not coming with me?" he needed her by his side.

"You can handle this. I'll be over later" she smiled and turned back to the bar.

Mark sat down at the table. He looked at his once best friend. They were more than friends. They were brothers. In one terrible moment he had destroyed that friendship. He looked over at the bar. He noticed Meredith sitting there. Figuring she had to beg Derek to talk to him.

"So you wanted to talk. Start talking I have plans with Meredith later." he wanted to leave right now.

"I know that I made a mistake. It only happened one time. I will never forgive myself for that." he started to explain himself.

"One time huh?" he wanted to believe that Mark was telling the truth.

"Yes one time" he shouldn't have done it at all.

"You want me to forgive you. How can I trust you now?" he would have trouble trusting Mark now.

"I will earn back your trust. It will take time I know. Please Derek your my family" he pleaded.

Derek looked down at his drink. He wanted to believe Mark. He was lost without his best friend.

Meredith knew that Mark would need help. She walked over to the table. Placing her arms around Derek she whispered into his ear. "One chance" she knew he would understand.

"I don't forgive you. Not yet anyways. In time we may be able to rebuild our friendship" he looked up at Meredith.

Meredith smiled at Derek. She knew that he would give Mark a chance.

"Thanks I promise you will not regret this." he smiled at Meredith.

"So Meredith are you going to give your sister a chance." he noticed her sitting at the bar.

"What sister?" Derek asked confused.

"I'll tell you later" she wasn't ready to talk about it.

"Okay" Derek didn't like being in the dark. Especially when it pertained to Meredith. He was willing to give her time to tell him.

"Well are you ready?" Derek wanted to go home.

"Yes" Meredith smiled as they stood to leave.

"See you later?" Derek said to Mark.

"Yes" he was planning on spending time with Lexie.

a/n: Sorry this update took so long. Please read and review


End file.
